Hall of Champions
The Hall of Champions is where you can go to see how your character compares to those created by other Sryth players. The Hall of Champions reflects only the best current characters, not all-times champions. * AG characters whose subscriptions run out are taken off the rankings until their account is upgraded (subscribed) again, since those characters can't be accessed during that period. * Deleted characters are taken out of the listings. This also applies to characters on non-persistent non-AG accounts that expire due to inactivity. * Characters who do not save their progress during a certain amount of days are removed from the Hall. The number of days do not seem to be fixed. Also, sometimes a character is taken out of the rankings without a clear reason. The character is put back into the Hall after logging in and saving the game. * A certain character can be made not to appear in the Hall, no matter its stats. This is the case of a few players that have requested it, and of the GM's test characters. This feature has changed throughout the game's history to reflect changes in gameplay and game features. Current version The current version of the Hall of Champions is based on the Adventurer's Profile game feature. Since the profile is updated each time the character saves, the information is (mostly) up-to-date. Rankings are updated several times an hour.. The most interesting feature of the Hall of Champions is the ability to see the profiles of the adventurers listed, allowing you to compare with other players. There are several categories: * Greatest Adventurers - The 300 highest-ranked characters. An account can have several of its characters on this list. Green names mean the character is an AG member, but since AG members have substantial in-game benefits, non-AG players do not usually manage to reach there. Gold used to have a place in the rankings, but is no longer since the gold cap was implemented. * Equipment - The 60 best outfitted characters. Appearing in this list is a great honor, because to be there you must have the best of the best items, Tallys ones in the majority, and to obtain so many of those you need to donate substantially to the game. So, in fact, this is a list of the game's top donors, people who make easier for the GM to keep this game running, and for that they are creditors to every player's gratitude. * Residences' Grandeur - for the best outfitted Residences. * The lists for every skill and power. These work similar to the previous version ones. Characters that are tied for the same rank of skill or power share the rank, and there are 60 ranks available. This allows for quite low levels (as low as mid 30's) to be on the lists, and thus in this section we can see many non-AG characters as well as AG ones. ** Skills *** Arcana *** Lore *** Diplomacy *** Archery *** Weaponry *** Unarmed Combat *** Woodsmanship *** Seamanship *** Horsemanship *** Thievery *** Weaponry: Slashing *** Weaponry: Stabbing *** Weaponry: Hacking *** Weaponry: Bashing *** Weaponry: Staves *** Weaponry: Polearms *** Weaponry: Troll-Bont *** Weaponry: Lances ** Powers *** Illusion *** Gating *** Destruction *** Necromancy *** Conjuration *** Divination *** Fortification *** Restoration *** Telekinesis *** Elementalism *** Shadow Magic Historical versions Original Version You can check here the old version of the Hall of Champions, with data last compiled 10 Jul 2007. In the old version, there were three lists above them all: ; Champions This list boasts the top overall characters in Sryth. ; Warriors This list ranks characters in order of their Melee Combat ability. The score for this list was calculated as: ; Mages This list ranks characters in order of their ability to use Magic. The score for this list is calculated as: Second version Considered to be a transitional version, there is no way to access the old listings of this version anymore. This version was up from October 2007 and until mid-2009. There were lists for each power and skill, similar to the current version ones, except the lists were updated daily. There were also overall rankings, with gold, MR, SP, NV, and levels of skills and powers being some of the measures of success. Category:Game Concepts